Michael Richardson CP
Michael Richardson is a former member of the LAPD c. 1998. From the past, he encountered Samantha Elbrunne when she was accidentally transported in a pod while hiding from people she witnessed murdering someone else. When Michael went to help her find the pod she arrived in, he was accidentally transported to Nazi Germany. When he completed the needed temporal paradox loop he was forced to go back to 2396 nearly two years after the journey began. Background Information During the initial attacks of WW3, Marcus was killed, Mia dying a few years later from radiation poisoning. Mia's three children were able to survive and is a distant relative to Heidi Thay, on the Hansen side of the family. Michael's paternal grandfather was an American military spy during WW2. Having trained for an undercover mission as a Nazi officer named Markel Lindemann, he had to abort the mission in February, 1944 when his cover was blown. Eventually they settled in Montana and then to Virginia where his grandather was involved in the FBI at Quantico. Due to a temporal paradox, an alternate version of Michael makes him his own grandfather. His grandfather's legal name was Marcus Richardson, however he had the nickname 'Mike.' He had a dog named Bo who was a Labrador Retriever. Personal Life Zoe O'Donald (1986-1996): Michael met his former fiance, Zoe O'Donald, while in highschool (through his sister Mia). Zoe and Michael were sweethearts that remained together for over 10 years. After travelling the world together, they moved into an LA apartment in 1989, however both of their attempts at being actors/actresses failed. Michael got scholarships to join the LAPD, while Zoe continued to fulfill her dreams of being an actress. After graduating, Michael was ready to propose to Zoe and she accepted in 1994, however, after a year or so on the force, she found dating an officer too stressful. In combination of stress and budding success, Zoe broke off the engagement in early 1996 and moved out of their apartment. This left Michael heartbroken for some months and has not had a relationship since. Current Spouse(s) Malka Hirsch Michael met his wife, Malka Hirsch in 1943, when he was running away from Nazi officers and she sheltered him in a barn. Getting closer, they were intimate until they fell in love. When the farmer housing her in the barn had a change of heart, Michael murdered him and three other Nazi officers before they fled. They were able to make it to Normandy where he pretended to be his own grandfather and was brought to America after they were married. They have one child together. Children Michael has one child with Malka Hirsch named Marcus Richardson CP. Education an Career Early Years Born and raised in Los Angeles, Michael attended the Verbum Dei High School, often referred to as "The Verb." While there he was active in sports like football and baseball and graduated with 3.7 average in 1987. From highschool, he took a couple of years off, exploring the world with his girlfriend Zoe. Finally, he returned to LA with ambitions to be an actor. Only able to star in a few commercials and struggling to make ends meet he knew he needed an alternative. Wishing to have something exciting, he was accepted into the LAPD Training Academy in 1991. After four years, he graduated, spending one year in an internship before being taken into the Eighth Precinct in 1996. Following his disappearance in October of 1998, Michael was decorated and given an official funeral. His body was never found, while Bo (his dog) was taken in by his brother's family. 1 Michael Richardson CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:Third Generation Category:Past Plot Category:August Category:1968 Category:All Characters